Malmoth
'Malmoth '''is a fiery demon, lord of darkness and main antagonist in French-Japanese Animated series ''Clémentine. He's a major player in Worst Villain Tournament Ever, where he is the chairman of alliance known as "Roundtable of Inferno" and Worst Hero And Villain War Ever Worst Villain Tournament Ever Worst Hero and Villain War Ever Origins Malmoth was born from the fire that Prometheus stole from gods. Before fire was made to be an element, every fire was sentient, and could burn for long while before they would extinguish. Malmoth was not allowed to re-enter the Heavens, and got very upset, for he had now been sent down in a mortal realm, with no purpose or reason. Malmoth had heard of how most monsters roaming the Earth would be killed by many demigods, and didn't want the same fate. He ended up leaving and going far into hiding, until he accidentally met the brother of Zeus, Poseidon. Poseidon was the God worshipped by the people of Atlantis, and as a revenge to his lousy brother, he gifted his people more advanced technology beyond other beings. Malmoth wanted to help Poseidon on his quest, However, the Gods got a hint of this, and sent a massive flood which wiped Atlantis and it's people, outside of a few exceptions, off the map. Poseidon ended up giving Malmoth 50% of his own power, so that Malmoth could get revenge on Gods, and become the new rebellous God. Malmoth created his own realm beyond time and space, known as Hell, which was similar to heaven and Hades's Underworld, except only served for the most wicked souls. Malmoth first joined forces with son of Poseidon, Gargarensis. Gargarensis wanted to kill the Atlanteans that the Gods had spared, as he saw that they were complicit for the destruction of Atlantis. Malmoth could quickly see into any part of the world, and brought Gargarensis to egyptian nomad Kemsyt, who introduced him to pirate minotaur Kamos. Despite all the help Malmoth gave him, Gargarensis was defeated by the last true Atlantean, Arkantos. Malmoth wouldn't resurface until several thousand years later, on the medieval era, when Britannia Empire rised over Europe. It was during these times, humans would hunt for remaining unhuman creatures, including trolls, elves, magis and dwarfs. Malmoth felt sympathy for the beings and ended up rescuing one magi, who would in exchange, breed with a human to create a son that would carry out Malmoth's plans to the future. The Magi-Human Hybrid, known as Malcolm, would be born in the estranged island nation of Kyrandia, where Magis and other beings were allowed to live. Malcolm followed Malmoth's teachings, and became a court jester for King and Queen of Kyrandia. Malmoth took a knife from the Britannia kingdom, and cursed it, which allowed Malcolm to kill King and Queen, and frame Britannia for it. When Kyrandia associated Britannia for murdering King and Queen, the end result was a colossal war, which eradicated Kyrandia, and ended with the mysterious death of King Liones. Malcolm however would end up turning into stone after being tricked by an unknown hero, resulting in his soul becoming trapped and never returning to Hell. Hundreds of years later, Malmoth heard about the rise of Neo-Atlantis, a fascist movement set to recapture Atlantis and enslave humanity, led by Nemesis La Arwall, also known as Gargoyle. Malmoth was willing to help Gargoyle, granting him the wisdom of Poseidon himself, which would let him create superior technology. Gargoyle ultimately fell short thanks to being stopped by a group of heroes. Growing tired of losing over and over again, Malmoth sent The Gatekeeper of Hell to get information about his powers from the mysterious beings known as Elder Gods, who had existed before all other Gods, and likely were in charge of more than just one universe. He learned that, if he would gather all the different mortals he had interacted with on one timeline, he could be able to bring on the Ragnarok, a gigantic battle between Good and Evil. Malmoth captured a soothsayer known as Voodoo Lady, and wanted to know when Malcolm would be released from his stone prison. Voodoo Lady estimated that it would happen in 2014. Satisfied, Malmoth wiped her memory and started waiting for the year to happen. Malmoth ended up taking gateways to the past in the meantime, reconnecting with Gargarensis and Gargoyle, who he gave advice and new allies from other parts of the world. Ragnarok Is Coming Malmoth sets the war into motion by inviting goddess Athena to hell and warning her that he shall punish the universe for disobeying him, when Athena tells him that he can't pull an Apocalypse because Malmoth isn't meant to be worshipped. Malmoth demands that he shall then cause Ragnarok, the ultimate war between good and evil, which will happen around the time and in inner universes as well. As Malmoth disappears, Athena starts to alert heroes about the oncoming war. Releasing The Great Demons As the cogs of Ragnarok are set into motion, Malmoth demands The Gatekeeper of Hell to release two powerful demons, LeChuck and Pyron, into Universe to cause destruction. The Gatekeeper warns him that there's a possibility demons are corrupted enough to kill Malmoth himself. Malmoth doesn't care about this and laughs as the two nightmares are released.Category:TV Show Villains Category:Worst Villain Tournament Ever Category:Demons Category:Worst hero and villain tournament ever Category:Characters Category:Villains Category:Inhabitants of Hell Category:Presumed deceased characters Category:Malmoth Alliance in All-Star vs Worst Villains Category:Psychopaths Category:Satan Category:Major Players Category:Malmoth’s Forces in WHvVWE Category:Pages with Origins Category:Malmoth’s Forces in WVTE